


The kidnapping of Paula Mertens(the precuel of the extraordinary)

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1996
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the precuel of this extraordinary crossover, enjoy





	1. News flash!

We interupt this program, sorry if i said this, two english chaps from the british museum had kidnapped a.. woman-looking thing with pointy ears, she´s the known Canadian with dutch ancestry: Paula strange mertens.  
We can see one of the recordings of this unfortunate event.  
We see her, walking down the street.  
Paullie: MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN WALKING FAST!.  
We see those chaps kidnapping her, they put chrolophorm to that poor woman.  
And that´s it.  
Please dial this phones number in case you see her.  
Now we go back to the news.


	2. Entry 1

We have captured one of the elves, she´s a 18 yr young woman, the woman started to ask questions, we told her about this league, me and champion bond realized that she was speaking in a Canadian accent mixed with dutch, she often said prophanaties in dutch, but she always use the American ones.

We showed to her some papers about maths, she spended the whole bloody hours shoving the pens into her nostrils and saying ``Maths are for nerds!´´.

She spent the night at one of the rooms, tomorrow we tell this to the members of the league.


	3. Paullie´s day out 1.

How those britfags are up to?!, how dare they to catch me like a pokemon, anyway, I just escaped from that, and I started wondering through the streets of London.  
I went to those American candy shops and I just bought a can of dr pepper and a box of cap n crunch cereal.  
And those douches just caught me again, they called me Houdini after all.


	4. Entry 2

I don’t know why this twat is constantly escaping from one of the rooms, this femme désastreuse is a complete diasater for this league.  
I asked dr.jekyll if he can do some adjustments to the girl, that man didn’t want to do that, he looked worried at her, I told him that he had to that or else.., he nodded nervously.

Me and my assistant had to continue giving her some sheets of paper and asking her some questions, the next days will began the experiments.


	5. Paullie´s day out 2.

I escaped again, I had some bruishes and wounds but I didn’t care about that, people were looking at me with a bit of horror, but I just noticed that I didn’t saw that building outside, I was a bit tired,  
I looked at that big-ass river, then I looked at the sky.  
I remember something that i said to my friend``when I want to die, just drown me to the thames´´.  
People saw me floating on the river like a dead bird, god I wish I could do that in that 22nd century London.  
I was inside at the building right now, there was so much awesome content, tall skeletons, big skeleton, some imaginary stuff from the books were real in that section!.


	6. Entry 3

This is working!, our experiments are doing great, we are analyzing why those elves had that regenerative factor, she asked the stupid question about how we can high five to the invisible man, we heard griffin laughing.  
Her face was a bit wounded, maybe the healing starts slowly.  
We asked her about how she was feeling, she said: I feel so extraordinary, what an excuse to hide all the pain she had.


	7. Paullie´s day out 3

Im out again, im starting to feel not good at all, I went to a supermarket, I bought some lays potato chips.  
I hide in an old candy shop, I ate some of the American candies, I didn’t like the british ones.  
I returned to the building, I went to another room, it was a library…, I sit in one of the sofas, I fell asleep…  
I don’t feel so good.


	8. Entry 4

Oh bloody hell!, she has now a fever!, I don’t know if she´s going to live or not, I saw that Jekyll entered to that room, he hugged her and cried, she was alive.., she asked him that she would go to the pharmacy, Jekyll doesn’t know about the wonders of modern medicine.  
Jekyll stayed all night with her, what a loser.


	9. Paullie´s day out 4

My face looks kinda mawled, I walked like a zombie in the grass lands, it kinda looked like a park, it started to rain, I saw a wurmple wearing a party hat, I asked him where am I, he replied that im at the park, I said that the only park I know was central park, I kinda looked like central park but without the zoo, the wurmple told me that had a petition made in kickstarter and change.org about changing the name of the park to its original name: serpentine park, he told me: how dare they put that name of that monster, he doesn’t deserve nothing!.

I blacked out.


	10. Entry 5

We found her at hyde park acting like one of those squirrels, we should have think twice about her, enough is enough, we go back at the building, we asked her about her biggest fear, we discovered that she had Pithecophobia, which mean an irrational fear of apes and monkeys, well, I think that jekyll´s inner ``murderous ape´´ would like this girl.   
She looked scared and ran away.


	11. Paullie´s day out 5

My face is mawled, I stayed in a vaporwave-esque cafeteria, the song: enjoy the silence by dépêche mode was playing but slowed, I wanted to sleep, but I couldn’t, I remembered the day I ran away, I saw the sign outside the building:``british museum´´, I tripped and fell to the stone stairs from the entrance.  
I left that cafeteria, I wander through the city at the rainy night, I stared at the tv shop showcase, all the tvs showed a man saying: did you miss me?.  
I said no, but I miss paul, I miss my friends, my family, I don’t want to be here, I just wanna go home.


	12. Howard´s duty

Finally I found her, they kept her in one of the rooms from the british museum, her face was beaten by some sort of ape, I ran away as fast as I could.  
Later on, Paullie just woke up at the London underground´s train, she sat next to me and Hibiscus,who was with me during the rescue, he told me about paul in dimensionalis, I gave her phone, she began to type at paul.  
We went to a mcdonalds, glad there was no people, she began to eat a lot, she was hungry, she told me that she beat her fear of monkeys by beating some monkeys at the zoos by using her fists and a baseball bat.  
Then we returned at my home in london, she was now ok.


	13. Jekyll´s recording

I just don’t believe that she was the girl from that museum, why they do this to her?, i…just love her, I didn’t want to do that.., but they forced me, now she doesn’t remember that.., but I heard that she has selective amnesia, *sigh*, I still have pictures of her.

The end.


End file.
